The present invention relates to a modification of men's underpants. Known briefs are disclosed by Korea Industrial Property Office, Utility Model Numbers 19135 and 19921, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,337.
The known briefs for men provided for the promotion of men's hygiene and health by separating the testicles and the penis from the male's body. However, these devices make the wearers feel some discomfort caused by the stitching line of the cloth that rubs against the penis such as a rubbing cloth. Therefore, in response to this problem, a sports panty combined with the underpants and sports pants was developed in an effort to hide the stitching line of the rubbing cloth. However, this sports panty proved to be inadequate for men's underpants even though it did not have any problem when used as a sports panty. This was due to the inconvenience involved when the user sought to expose his genitalia or relieve himself which proved to be a common defect related to this panty.